


Beebo has added you to a group chat!

by bleedthroughit (orphan_account)



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group chat, Humor, I'm sorry I made this into Supernatural, M/M, You won't need much info about them, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bleedthroughit
Summary: Beebo has added you to a group chat!*****Brendon Urie in general is a huge sexy disaster. But with a group chat too? That's just an explosion of shit waiting to happen.





	1. Patt's In Class

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this
> 
> Warning: Major cussing. Sexual References. Smoking References. Drinking.
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> (for future chapter (more will be added along the way))  
> tyty: Tyler Joseph  
> DanHoe: Daniel Howell  
> Spork: Phil Lester  
> GeeGee: Gerard Way  
> RowUrBoat: Ryan Ross  
> DaWeeks: Dallon Weekes  
> Tree: Patrick Stump  
> CryBaby: Melanie Martinez  
> Blue:Halsey  
> jOHn: Josh Dun  
> Fronk: Frank Iero  
> MilkyWay: Mikey Way  
> HurlAtYou: Andy Hurley
> 
> More will be added!

_beebo has added DanHoe, Fronk, GeeGee, RowUrBoat, Tree, HurlAtYou, and jOHn to a group chat!_

*****

_(beebo has named the chat "THE GAY EMOS")_

GeeGee: Why.

beebo: Why not

jOHn: Crap

Tree: GUYS I'M IN CLASS

beebo: NOT ANYMORE

Tree: OMG

Tree: NO NO GO AWAY

Tree: I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW

Tree: STOP

Tree: GO AWAY

Fronk: What did he do?

Tree: HE JUST DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY CLASS

Fronk: Ha. Ha-ha ha. 

beebo: What classes are you guys in

DanHoe: Aren't you suppose to be in class wth

beebo: I got kicked out

HurlAtYou: For?

beebo: I flipped Ms. Pervis off 'cause she said my singing sounded like "a weasel being choked to death by a hamster"

RowUrBoat: What type of metaphor is that

Tree: A specific one

RowUrBoat: I wonder why


	2. Josh Doesn't Like Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh may or may not have a fear of heights.

beebo: Guys, where's Patty 

Tree: I'm in the principals office

jOHn: AGHHH OUR SMOL BEAN'S TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT PLACE

beebo:  Your one to talk you got kicked out for back flipping of a piano

jOHn: Shut up 

HurlAtYou: Why are you in the pp's office

Tree: You know Mey?

beebo: Yeah, she's cool. She helped me with the algebra 2 test 

jOHn: She must be an angel if she was able to deal with you for more than 3 minutes. 

HurlAtYou: Who?

GeeGee: You know that girl in the black scarf sitting at the table in front of us?

beebo: That's her

Tree: Yeah, the principal was being an bitch towards her 'cause she's Muslim

GeeGee: Aww our smol bean's growin up

Tree: Shut up

beebo: Oh. My. God.

beebo: Did you see Mey's shirt tho

jOHn: What does it say

_beebo has sent a picture!_

 

Tree: Why did you take a picture of her wtf

beebo: I paid her five bucks to get this picture be grateful

RowUrBoat: Does that say 'is this black enough' in comic sans

jOHn: Obvs honestly r u blind

beebo: Scuse me

GeeGee: Ooohh Josh's boutta get ittttttt

RowUrBoat: Run Josh run

beebo: WTF WHY IS HE SO FAST

jOHn: Ha

beebo: Joke's on you I can climb trees too

beebo: ;)

Tree: NO

_beebo has sent a picture!_

*picture of Josh looking terrified in a tree*

jOHn: Have I mention I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS

DanHoe: I'm terrified of trees

Tree: I'm offended

jOHn: THE BRANCH IS BREAKING

jOHn: SEND HELP

jOHn: PLEASE

GeeGee: I just heard a scream

_DanHoe has sent a picture!_

*picture of Josh lying face-down in the ground and Brendon kneeling over with laughter*

Fronk: How the fuck did you get a picture of that

GeeGee: Where are you anyways

DanHoe: In the library 

beebo: where 

DanHoe: ;)

Fronk: What the

Fronk: weve lost him

Tree: Are we ignore the fact Josh just fell out of a tree


	3. Adding People Along The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is amazed.  
> Phil is British.  
> Josh is a legend.  
> And Brendon is Satan.  
> So same old, same old.

beebo: Guys

Fronk: Wut

Tree: Ye

beebo: So

beebo: I met this kid

beebo: And he's so fricking deep

GeeGee: "Fricking"?

beebo: Shut up this kid has an influence

beebo: Like

beebo: He never swears

beebo: And I was talking to him for like 5 mins

jOHn: I need to meet this guy

_beebo has added tyty to the group chat!_

tyty: Is this the group chat you were talkin about

tyty: Brendon

beebo: Yes

Tree: Poor kid

DanHoe: I am so sorry for your inconvenience

GeeGee: Say goodbye to your dignity

tyty: What

RowUrBoat: Poor soul he's so innocent

tyty: r00d

tyty: So I only know

tyty: One person here

beebo: Okay class, why don't we take turns introducing ourselves

beebo: Now, my name is Brendon

DanHoe: More like Satan

_beebo has changed their name to Satan!_

Satan: How do you like me now fuckers

GeeGee: I'm Gerard he/him and I'm gay af

tyty: You're in my chemistry class 

Tree: I'm Patrick he/him gay as frick taken by peetee

Satan: Did we add him

Tree: Crap

DanHoe: I'm Dan he/him and bi

Satan: *cough* GAY *cough*

DanHoe: Shut up

GeeGee: At least its not 2012

tyty: Huh?

Fronk: He went through a 'no homo' phase

DanHoe: Fuck off

RowUrBoat: I'm Ryan he/him taken by Bren

jOHn: I'm Jish 

jOHn: *Jish

jOHn: *JOSH

_john has changed their name to jish!_

jish: And I'm anything u wanna call me

Satan: ;)

jish: he/him but any sexuality

tyty: WAIT

tyty: You're Josh?

tyty: As in JOSH DUN?

jish: Yes

jish: Why

tyty: Dude

tyty: You're a freaking legend

Satan: Look past his punk scene cover

jish: Shut up

Satan: He's just a marshmallow

Tree: Guys

Satan: Wut

Tree: Can I add Pete

Tree: He's asking who I'm texting

Satan: ',: )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _tyty_ _has changed their name to ',: )~~~!_

',: )~~~: Heh

_Tree has added HeWentzThere to the group chat!_

HeWentzThere: Is this what you have been glaring at for the past ten minutes

Tree: Yes

HeWentzThere: You poor thing

_Satan has added DaWeeks to the group chat!_

Satan: Hey bae

RowUrBoat: wbm

Satan: You're bae no. 2

DaWeeks: What have I done to deserve this

GeeGee: Since we're adding people

GeeGee: I met this guy at the assembley and he's literally more innocent than Patty Trick here

Satan: Try us

_GeeGee has added Spork to the group chat!_

Spork: What is this

GeeGee: Actual hell

Spork: That's not possible

Satan: Is he really innocent?

Satan: Is he  _really?_

DanHoe: Hey you

Spork: Yes?

Satan: Do you know what it mean for guys to have big feet?

Spork: No cool shoes?

RowUrBoat: Are you a virgin

Spork: I'm not telling you that!

RowUrBoat: So you're not?

Spork: ....

',: )~~~: NOW INTRODUCE YOURSELVES 

GeeGee: Gerard gay and american

RowUrBoat: 'merica

RowUrBoat: ryan gay and american

Spork: I'm Phil

Spork: Bi and British

Satan: Wait

Satan: Danyul

DanHoe: Wut you lil shit

Satan: You have a new britty buddy!

Satan: WAIT

Satan: DOES THIS MEAN YOU HAVE AN ACCENT

Spork: Yeah but you do too

Satan: *faints*

Tree: SIT WITH US

GeeGee: PLEASE

RowUrBoat: OH MY FUKING

DanHoe: They like accents

Spork: I could tell

DaWeeks: WE'RE THE TABLE WITH A MIX OF GAYS AND EMOS 

Satan: TWO OF US KEEP BACKFLIPPING EVERY CHANCE WE GET

jish: AND WE SCREAM

jish: A LOT

Spork: Jesus christ

Satan: I'm offended

Satan: Why not

Satan: Why not 'fucking Satan!' for once

Satan: Is that too much to ask for

 

 

 

 

Satan: Guys


	4. Halloween Season Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween's approching, and Brendon thinks everyone needs to get into season, no excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you haven't slept and it's 5:13 A.M.

Satan: Ay

Fronk: Wut 

GeeGee: Huh

Satan: So

Satan: Since it is the time of spooks and such

Satan: We need to get our usernames into season

jish: Fuck

Spork: Do we have to?

Satan: Yes

Satan: No exceptions

',: )~~~: I'm all for it

_',: )~~~ has changed their name to SkeletonJo!_

SkeletonJo: So whaddya think

Satan: Good

Satan: _Now_

Satan: The rest of you

DanHoe: Ugh.

_DanHoe has changed their name to SpookyDaniel!_

Satan: NOT GOOD ENOUGH

SpookyDaniel: Jesus calm yo tits

_SpookyDaniel has changed their name to Spoopy!_

Satan: Sigh

Satan: Now Franky poo

Fronk: Damn it

_Fronk has change their name to FunGhoul!_

Satan: Good enough

_RowUrBoat has changed their name to RedBlood!_

RedBlood: Spooky amiright

Satan: Why am I dating you

RedBlood: Cause we both like cheesewiz

_Spork has changed their name to Pumpkin-Spice Lester!_

Satan: Finally

Satan: Thank you 

_jish has changed their name to Jesus!_

Satan: Wtf

Satan: That's not spooky

Jesus: Jesus is always in season

_Jesus has changed their name to DJSpookyJim!_

Satan: Fair enough 

_GeeGee has changed their name to GrowingPoison!_

_DaWeeks has changed their name to DanglingFromATree!_

_Tree has changed their name to TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom!_

_HeWentzThere has changed their name to Death!_

_HurlAtYou has changed their name to HurlingToDeath!_

_GrowingPoison has added MilkyWay to the group chat!_

FreakOut: Why'd you add your brother here

GrowingPoison: He's complaining that my phone's buzzing is annoying. 

GrowingPoison: Now he can't complain

MilkWay: Why do you do this to me

Satan: DAMNIT MIKEY CHANGE YOUR NAME YOU ARE LITERALLY THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A HALLOWEEN THEMED NAME FUCK YOU 

MilkyWay: :0

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: Are you okay bren

_MilkyWay has changed their name to MindKillingSpider!_

Satan: *facepalm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is way out of date but who gives a shit.


	5. Halloween is time for costumes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is slighty _too _obsessed with Halloween.__

Spoopy: What are you guys being for Halloween 

FunGhoul: I'm being a frog

MindKillingSpider: Wtf 

FunGhoul: What do you have against frogs

GrowingPoison: He will be the best frog there ever was

FunGhoul: Yes I will

GrowingPosion: knew there was a reason I asked you out

FunGhoul:  _I_ asked you out. 

Pumpkin-Spice Lester: I'm being a zombie giraffe

_Pumpkin-Spice Lester sent a picture!_

   **(*cough* It's a photo, pfft not a gif, I have no clue what you're talking about...)**

Satan: Just when you thought he wouldn't get any cuter

DJSpookyJim: That's SICK

SkeletonJo: SO SICK 

DJSpookyJim: As FRICK 

_DJSpookyJim has been removed by Satan!_

_SkeletonJo has been removed by Satan!  
_

Satan: Guys I have an idea

Spoopy: Shit

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: Guys rUN

Satan: So I was thinking

Spoopy: That's a first

Satan: We should make two certain someones hook up

RedBlood: Guys I think we should hook Josh and Tyler up

FreakOut: Good Idea

GrowingPoison: Best idea yet

Spoopy: They're meant to be

DanglingFromATree: You're a genius.

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: Ryan you deserve a noble peace prize right now

Satan: GOD DAMN IT RYAN YOU STOLE MY SPOT LIGHT

RedBlood: sry bren

MindKilling: #Tysh

Spoopy: What the fuck is Tysh I ship #Joshler

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: But how

HurlingToDeath: How about Brendon here hosts another one of his parties that are purely for weed 

Satan: How dare you

HurlingToDeath: We'll play Truth or Dare

HurlingToDeath: Then we'll take it from there

Satan: You are going to become the quiet guy who's genius enough to become a serial killer and not have anyone on his tail until the day he passes away

Spoopy: Crazy=Genius

RedBlood: Guys what are you being though

Satan: For what

RedBlood: Halloween 

Satan: So

Satan: Last year I was 

_Satan has sent a picture!_

Spoopy: Damn

Death: That fills all my demon kinks

RedBlood: Oi he's mine

Death: Fuck you

Satan: This year I'm being Jesus

Spoopy: How ironic

_Satan has sent a picture!_

HurlingToDeath: Of course you are

  _RedBlood has sent a picture!_

__

RedBlood: guess

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY 

RedBlood: shit 

Satan: I SURE KNOW WHAT HE SAYS IN BED ;)

Spoopy: tmi

Spoopy: I'm being a vampire

_Spoopy has sent a picture!_

  __

Satan: I mean

Satan: You're pale enough 

_GrowingPoison has sent a picture!_

MindKillingSpider: Thats fucking creepy

GrowingPoison: Its suppose to be

Spoopy: Fuck what have I done

Spoopy: How do you delete pictures from the chat 

Pumpkin-Spice Lester: So what?

Death: He's scared cause the last time he sent a picture of himself it turned into a meme and everyone in the school got it and he was famous for, like, a whole year. 

Pumpkin-Spice Lester: Ooh I wanna see

Spoopy: nO

Spoopy: PETE NO

_Death has sent a picture!_

__

Pumpkin-Spice Lester: I will call the the rare Sister Daniel

Satan: PHIL LESTER

Satan: YOU'RE A GENIUS

Spoopy: I'm leaving

Spoopy: This is cyber bullying

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: Guys

DanglingFromATree: Wut

TheTreeHe'sDanglingFrom: Did we add Josh and Tyler back

GrowingPoison: Shit


	6. Parties and Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties hosted by Brendon are always very eventful.

RR: Guys look at teh usernames

BU: Wtf

PS: I think they restarted the system or something

PW: It's our initials 

MW: No shit Sherlock 

TJ: Guys wherre arey ou 

BU: Phil is drunk as fuck btw

PS: But he looked so innocent 

BU: Its always the innocent ones

PW: Where is he anyways

DH: Idk 

DH: last time I saw him he was really drunk

PW: oOoh how drunk

PS: Remember that you have a boyfriend please

DH: He was drunk enough to accidentally smack a kiss on my lips and disappear

JD: WOAH WOAH WOAH

JD: HE JUST CASUALLY _SMACKED A FREAKING KISS ON YOUR FREAKING LIPS_

DH: I said it was an accident

BU: An accident my ass

PL: Guys

BU: THE BEAST HAS RISEN 

PL: _Lisa's chasing me_

PL: SHE CORNEREDD ME FRICK

DH: Found you

PW: I SEE YA

_DH has sent a picture_

-insert picture of Pete sprawled over Phil-

DH: I CAN'T

PL: I TOLD YOU TO HELP ME NOT FUCKING TACKLE ME GODDAMNIT

BU: oOOh he's mad

RR: Run Pete run

RR: Gerard just dunked his head in the punch

BU: He better clean that shit up

GW: I didn't want to

GW: But the voices

GW: Oh the voices

TJ: Are you okay

GW: No

GW: I never was okay.


	7. #Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts arrange a wedding for two certain someones.

PS: Someone wake Dallon up

BU: Why 

PS: He's sleeping on me and I can't breathe. He's covering my mouth too and I'm texting with one hand.

JD: That's some skill right there.

DH: Why is my hair wet

MW: AGH YOU HAVE CURLY HAIR

DH: Don't make fun of my hobbit hair m8, I will destroy you

PL: I think it's quite cute

BU: IT'S CANON

TJ: #Phan 

PL: You guys overreact too much 

AH: You're gonna get married years from now to Dan and we are totally gonna rub it in your face every chance we get.

GW: Okay but if they have a child what would they name it?

PW: Dil 

GW: Okay but what about last name????

PS: Honestly I think it should be Dil Howlter

TJ: But what if it's a girl

JD: Hester Howlter 

PW: When's the wedding????

DH: You guys aren't serious

AH: I think it should be in 2022. 

BU: GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA 

PW: I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE FRERARD'S, JOSHLER'S PETERICK'S, AND BRYDEN'S WEDDING JOINED TOGETHER

BU: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES STEALING MY GODDAMN SPOTLIGHT

PW: I'm in the room right next to you and you shouted it out

BU: YOU WERE THE LAST ONE TO LEAVE THE ROOM HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR 

PS: Guys, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of rationality. 

AH: Back at the wedding *clears throat* 

AH: I met a kid whose dad is a wedding planner 

PW: ADD HIM. 

_AH has added JT to the chat!_

JT: What is this????

AH: I'm sorry, Joe. 

JT: ??????

PW: So you know how your dad's a wedding planner

JT: How do you know that?

PW: I have sources 

PS: He means Andy told us. 

JT: Oh. 

BU: Anyways.

BU: Do you know Phil Lester and Dan Howell?

JT: How could you not

JT: Literally everyone ships them since the past five weeks

PL: How did I not know of this??? Dan did you know????

DH: *awkward shuffling*

PL: DAN. 

JT: Anyways what does this have to do with me

GW: We want you to arrange the wedding 

JT: Why me?

MW: Your dad's a wedding planner, is he not?

JT: *sigh*

JT: tbh I think we should use the colors black, blue, and yellow.

BU: Why yellow??

TJ: It's Phil Lester's wedding, there has to be  _something_ bright 

JD: What time of year though? That matters.

MW: Honestly, I think it should be in a winter wedding. 

DW: Really? I thought more of it as a spring-ish winter wedding. You know, like in March or something. 

PL: You guys are  _actually_ planning our wedding. 

DH: What has this Phan shit come to 

PL: Too much to handle

DH: I'm running away from this

PL: And leaving me to deal with this myself??

DH: Oh no, you're coming with me. I need moral support. 

PL: For?

DH: Stuff?

PL:  _Stuff?_

BU: ;)

BU: Yeah, stuff. 

PL: Don't even-

TJ: Josh and I will go with you. We could be run-away lovers. 

DH: Why should you?

JD: We'll bring tacos.

PL: You're in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, comment any story ideas and characters/pairings/fandom/and if it's platonic or not because I need something to do in my spare time besides scrolling through graphic readings of pairings **cough** phan smut **cough**


	8. Panic! Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at having a posting schedule.

TJ:  _GUYS_

BU: What

TJ: Have you seen Josh??????

PW: Seems like someone lost their boyfriend

DH: Did you check the music room?

TJ: Yeah, he wasn't there

MW: I saw him earlier. He looked like he was running. 

PL: Josh?

MW: Yeah.

GW: I saw him in fourth period, and I haven't seen him since, so. Maybe he was having another panic attack?

PS: Oh no.

BU: Someone check the bathrooms, and the fields

TJ: I'll check the fields

DH: I'm checking the bathrooms of the east wing, someone take the west ones

PS: I'll take the west ones

GW: I'm gonna check the gym. He goes there sometimes

TJ: Why isn't he responding??

RR: You want me to check the front of the building?

MW: I'm gonna check the lunch room and the lab

FI: I'll help 

PL: To the commons I go.

GW: Someone check the library

AH: I'll do it

DW: Im going through the halls in general I guess

JT: The artsy side or the math side?

DW: Math side

JT: I'll check the artsy side 

PL: GUYS 

PL: I SAW HIM RUNNING FROM THE PARKING LOT

TJ: I SEE HIM

MW: Okay, but I have a question. Not to seem selfish, but what's so bad about a panic attack??

PL: It usually occurs to someone who has anxiety. Sometimes people work better under pressure, but someone who can't deal with the pressure of fulfilling other's wishes sometime get so stressed they have a full attack. They panic, feeling like people are judging them. It's like death, but without the freedom of not worrying about others and what they have to say. It's absolute torture.

DH: Oh my god. I knew it was bad, but not  _that_ bad. 

AH: How do you know that?

PL: Josh isn't the only one who gets panic attacks.

JD: Guys, it's fine. Tyler found me.

PS: Are you okay?

DY: Who triggered you?

BU: DO I NEED TO PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE JOSH

JD: It's fine, I swear it.

PL: Do you want me to get you lunch?

MW: I can buy you a soda from the vending machine, or sneak in a red bull?

AH: You need water?

RR: Anything?

JD: I just wanna go to lunch. I had a minor attack, that's all. 

JT: That was  _minor?_ You almost scared the shit out of us! Tell us where you're going next time.

JD: Sorry. 

PS: Okay, but we need to go back to class.

BU: Dude, we're scattered all around the school and you expect us to go back to class

PS: Ah yes, what was I _thinking,_ suggesting to go back to class. Like  _normal, resposible_ human beings. 

PW: Glad you know who we are. 

PS: *facepalm*

BU: Anyone else noticing Tyler and Josh being suspiciously quiet

PL: I ship it

_PL has sent a picture!_

__

BU:  _FINALLY_

PW: DANYUL YOU OWE ME THIRTY BUCKS

DH: DAMN IT

DH: COULDN'T YOU TWO HOLD IT FOR TWO MORE DAYS

PL: You guys made  _bets?_

PW: Not only us..

JD: Why do you do this to us

AH: Don't worry, you'e not the only ones

TJ: Dang it, I was feeling special 

DH: Who else then?

BU: You and Phil

DH: How dare

PL: Oh god. I mean, I knew people shipped us. But now there's  _bets?_ Oh lord. 

JD: I guess it's not as bad as Patrick and Pete. Some of us guessed two weeks until one of them asked each other out. But it took  _two months._

GW: And the thing was, Patrick knew all about it.

PW: So you're saying Patrick purposely cock-blocked me?

RR: Yep.

PW: How dare 

 


	9. Procrastination at Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete waited till the last minute, and Mey offers a bargain.

PW: Did you guys finish the math project

TJ: Dude it's fricking 3 AM, what do you need that for?

PW: I procrastinated. 

DH: No shit, we figured that out

PW: You're one to talk, you procrastinate so much, when someone searches up the definition, your picture shows up

DH: I mean

DH: My partner did it 

BU: Whose your partner then?

PW: Mey

DH: I had Phil

BU: ;)

JD: Dudes, it's 3 AM

PS: Shut the fuck up you assholes, I have school tomorrow.

PL: Mey's nice, she'll let you slide, if she hasn't done the whole thing by herself already.

DH: How do you know?

AH: Jealous boyfriend alert

DH: Shut up, I'm curious

JT: I never asked for this when I got added to this gc

AH: At least you get the first notice on the Phan and Joshler ships.

JT: Thats the only thing keeping me going.

PW: Do any of you have her number

PL: I do 

DH: You guys exchanged numbers?????

RR: The jealousy is reallll

PL: I'm going to ignore that

PL: It's xxx-xxx-xxxx

PW: Thank you

_PW added IFuckYouNot to the group chat!_

MW: Nice user

IFuckYouNot: Thanks

IFuckYouNot: anyways

IFuckYouNot: Pete

IFuckYouNot: What did you do

PW: What do you mean???

IFuckYouNot: Did you burn down another truck

PW: NO

PS: I remember that

BU: That was lit

BU: Get it

BU:  _lit_

BU: Cause the truck was on fire 

RR: Yes, we get it.

MW: That experience was terryfying 

JD: You spelled terrifying wrong

MW: What

JD: It's spelled T-E-R-R-I-F-Y-I-N-G. 

MW: Shut up

IFuckYouNot: Anyways, it's 3 AM

IFuckYouNot: What did you want 

PW: Okay so

PW: Um

PW: I left the project till the last minute

PW: And it's 3 AM

IFuckYouNot: Are you saying that you didn't do your part

PW: Mayyyyybeeeeeeeeee

IFuckNotYou: Shit

PW: I'm sorry! I swear, I had a lot going on!

IFuckYouNot: You mean you were to busy getting laid

RR: Pete, your argument is week as fuck, just let her get mad at you

IFuckYouNot: You better thank your lucky ass I'm not over at your house hitting you with that pink lamp you have

PW: How do you know that

IFuckYouNot: I'm a fucking fangirl

IFuckYouNot: I could literally find your address in a matter of clicks tbh

DH: It's true

JT: How would you know?

PL: Is that how you found my house

DH: Maybbeeeeeeee

BU: They're practically dating

RR: SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP

JT: I think Mey's affecting them

IFuckYouNot: How about I just finish the project by myself

IFuckYouNot: Is that what you want you ungrateful shit

GW: Harsh

PW: Yes

PW: Very

DW: Naive little Peter

DW: Little did he know what was going to happen to him in a matter of moments

BU: What the fuck are you, a narrator 

JD: Pete this was the worst possible thing you could've done to yourself

IFuckYouNot: I'll do it

PW: THANK YOU

IFuckYouNot: Only ifffffffffff

PW: Shit

IFuckYouNot: You take me to the bookstore

PW: That's it?

IFuckYouNot: And you have to buy me whatever the fuck I want

PW: Can't be that bad

DW: Little did he know...

BU: IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I'LL HURT YOU

PS: Kinky

BU: Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family problems and such. Really sorry.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, although it may not seem like it.


	10. I Did Not See That Coming

PW: I LOST ALL OF IT 

PW:  _ALL_ OF IT 

PW: WHAT THE FUCK 

IFuckYouNot: Serves you right you irresponsible fucker 

PW: YOU CRUEL WOMAN 

IFuckYouNot: Bitch that's the least harmful thing I've ever done

BU: Have you ever typed a sentence without using a cuss?

IFuckYouNot: Not rlly 

RR: But neither have you Bren 

DH: Why do people exist 

PL: Because God decided to have little slaves to do his bidding 

PT: Oh 

DW: I'm hungryyyyyyyyy

DW: Jo-Jo make me some fooddddd

JT: excuse you I'm no maid

GW: We haven't heard from Josh and Tyler for some time

JS: Dude

GW: Just sayin' bitch

TJ: I was too busy running away from pigeons 

JS: And I was too busy recording it 

TJ: Josh

TJ: I thought you'd always be there for me

TJ: I feel betrayed

JS: ImsosorryTylerpleaseforigvemeohmygodidon'tdeserveyoupleaseacceptmyapologyIloveyou

RR: Why can't you be like that Brendon

BU: Fuck you 

TJ: I forgive you

IFuckYouNot: Damn I was getting worried there for a sec 

PL: Do ducks have feelings

MW: Deep

BU: Not as deep as Ryan went last night

FI: What the hell man 

 

RR: I honestly did not see that comin 

GW: Just like last night 

PS: WHAT IS  _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal shit. Too much blood loss.  
> 1 kudos: 1 new fren (I may not be that great but I'm enough)


	11. What the fuck is a fourth wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha u fuckers thought i was gone didnt u   
> ILL PUT EFFORT INTO THIS SHIT LATER ALRIGHT WHEN I GET MY FUCKS TOGETHER OKAY THANKS GUYS

IFuckYouNot:  _WHY THW ABSOLUTE FUCK AM I STILL HERE_

PL: Because youre worth it

_PW has sent a photo!_

PW:

 

DH: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT 

PW: I have people 

_BU changed their name to juice!_

PW: Do I even want the context of your username

juice: well if youre sure 

PS: Please resist from scarring us all 

IFuckYouNot:  _IM SUPPOSED TO BE GONE NOW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARENT EVEN IN THESE WHAT AM I DOING HERE_

TJ: Are you okay 

GW: I'm not

JD: Somebodys havin an existential crisis 

DH: Somebody just end this mess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


End file.
